


Alone, at the edge of a universe humming a tune.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Existential Angst, Existentialism, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Not at all beta read or checked, Possible ghostinnit?, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, This is really just an excuse to project and vent, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A siren sounds like the goddess whopromises endless apologies of paradiseAnd only she can make it rightSo things are different tonightWe'll go together in flight(Might make a chap 2 with ghostinnit. Title/summary from dream sweet in sea major.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Alone, at the edge of a universe humming a tune.

The stone beneath his hands was almost unbearably hot, sweat gathering on his brow. But he couldn’t move, like a weight physically held him down. He didn’t know how long he’d been there, on that stupid bridge he build, that no one ever used, but it had to be at least a day. Probably more. Time didn’t matter a lot when there was nothing to be on time for. No friends to visit, no duties to fulfill. Just surviving, and even that was... a choice. 

Chirp plays faintly, parts crackling and off-tune, but he still listens. What else was there to do, anyway? He didn’t have goals anymore, all he could do was wait. 

_Wait for what?_ His mind supplied. For exile to end? And even if that ever happened, would he live to see that day? Would he want to go back? Back to the people he barely remembered, memories faint and tainted with pain. He didn’t know anymore. He didn’t know much of anything these days.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t know happy memories, but thinking about them was painful. A nostalgia so strong he could only silently let tears fall down his face, too chocked up to even let out a hiccup or sob. So unlike Tommyinnit, full of life and screaming his words into the sky for all to hear. Theseus is different, he’s so silent you’d think he was dead, if not for the rise and fall of his sunken in chest.

If he was _alive_ , he didn’t know for certain either. He should’ve already been gone, considering he hadn’t drank or eaten in so long. But he was still there. Hanging on till the bitter end, like always. Who would be his Lycomedes? Did he even need one? 

.

His mind whispered stories of betrayal and manipulation, grief and suffering. He let it whisper, let feelings wash over him. No one had come to see him, no one cared. He had been wrong, he saw that now. Tubbo wasn’t his, he was dream’s. Just like he was, just like he was destined to be. 

Did it matter? 

Probably not.

Tommyinnit wasn’t there to care anymore.

(Happy memories, reminding him of what he’d lost so long ago. And it was fine. _Heroes don’t get happy endings_ , someone had said.)

Chirp crackled once more, finally falling silent for good. He paused, hazy brain stuttering, not understanding. Another thing he loved, gone. But he didn’t cry, he couldn’t anymore. 

On shaky legs he stood up, pulling chirp out of the jukebox, taking in the cracked paint and scratches that marred the vinyl. This was worthless now, like him. 

  
  


He held the disc close to his chest, laying down on the boiling ground again, content to hear the lava bubble and mobs screech somewhere far away. It wasn’t quite like his discs, but a melody by all on its own.

He smiled then, for the first time in weeks. He didn’t feel happy, but he felt relaxed, feeling one with his surroundings. Death so close, yet so comforting. 

And a thought occurred to him. What if he let go? What if he let himself finally melt into the netherrack, let the lava embrace him like a warm hug. Finally settled into his final home. 

He leaned over the edge of his bridge, discs in hand. It would be so easy. To give himself this final victory, for once making a choice only he had a say in. 

Heroes didn’t get happy endings, and this wasn’t one. But at least he’d get to be free, somehow. In flight, or in the final blackness of the void.

He could be his own lycomedes.

**_< Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava>_ **


End file.
